


向伽拉泰亚奉上真心

by ReninyCCA



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 皮格马利翁爱上了他的雕像，玫瑰爱上了他心中的乌鸦。Pygmalion felled in love with his masterpiece ,Roth lost his heart to the Corvus.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	向伽拉泰亚奉上真心

伦敦新来了两只上蹿下跳的小猫。

百无聊赖的现任暴徒帮首领，麦克斯韦尔•罗斯，在心里替他正喋喋不休的上司克劳福德•史塔瑞做了会面总结。烟草与橙花的味道拥挤在装饰着红木的史塔瑞办公室，伦敦难得的和煦阳光在对方脸上划分出明暗色块，可惜非但没有让这个男人染上点温度倒是愈加阴沉，毫无用处，如同他胡子下的紫色围巾。

“罗斯，动动你的鞭子。我不想再听到伦敦任何一个区失去暴徒帮控制的消息。”史塔瑞吩咐道。

“遵命，我尊敬的大团长。”罗斯向史塔瑞行了一个夸张的剧场式脱帽礼，当然他没带帽子。

史塔瑞是个无聊透顶的暴君。终于得以离开史塔瑞办公室的罗斯先生，惯常地在心中吐槽他的上司。一个只会对着他干巴巴下达命令的暴君，严苛的规则制定者，容不下任何可能出轨的意外。

但再有趣的职业都会在日复一日的循环中变得寡淡无味，至少目前的工作就是如此。

多年之前，一场拳赛的胜利之后，作为巨额奖金的额外奖励，他见到了史塔瑞·克劳福德，并得到一份工作邀请——成为暴徒帮明面上的帮主，管理暴徒帮。平心而论，这确实是一份很不错的工作，至少现在的麦克斯威尔·罗斯不再是地下拳场的亡命之徒，而是阿尔罕布拉剧院的所有人。

如同平静的湖水边传唱不了奥德赛。随着名为暴徒帮的恐怖阴云在伦敦蔓延，从刺客手中收复伦敦也愈加轻松，而麦克斯韦尔·罗斯的帮主生涯也变得温顺平和，令人生厌。

没错，令人生厌。

演出，训练，性爱，猎杀都无法再挑起他的热血，像是扫一眼序幕就知道结局的平庸剧本一样，无聊透顶。但他的内心仍涌动着一种欲望，隐秘的，烧灼的，日夜缠绕，从心脏渗入四肢百骸，一点点蚕食着他的血肉，吮吸着他的骨髓，生长着，蔓延着，榨取他剩余的生命。

【干渴。何方醴泉能解我苦痛。荆棘城堡的国王正在王座上朽败。】

或许那两只新来的“小猫”能提供些新的乐趣。罗斯暂时将克劳福德老妇人一般的唠唠叨叨甩到一边，想着小猫们的爪子是否够锋利，能否给他挠挠痒——伊薇·弗莱和雅各布·弗莱，这一对来自乡下的双胞胎姐弟。刚到伦敦就笑纳了雷克斯福特的小命和地盘，还从他手上赢得了一辆火车。“飞天小子”雷克斯福特，某天从机械师那里得到了个有趣的小玩意，那小子背着罗斯与火车公司暗通款曲，自以为滴水不漏，可惜在罗斯向他彻底清算之前，被人捷足先登了。

小猫们的动作很快。

煤渣帮，不，黑鸦帮又拿下了一块新地盘。丢失郎伯区的新消息伴着克列的死讯传来。又一份玩具被抢走的不悦，使罗斯不得不从他喜爱的戏剧事务中抽出身来打探二人的行踪。

伊薇·弗莱一向神出鬼没，但想找雅各布·弗莱？全伦敦最横冲直撞的马车上就是。

二十岁的少年策马扬鞭，带着原属于暴徒帮的货物从街道上疾驰而过，引起一片惊慌失措的尖叫，身后还拖带了一串气急败坏的暴徒帮众，一齐向着落日尽头窜去。

有趣。

寂寞已久的野兽嗅闻到了一丝令他兴奋的味道。

刺客除了时不时在街头骚扰暴徒帮的生意，烧毁暴徒帮的旗帜，也喜欢拜访托平的地下拳场。

汗水与血液的味道，是这里的地标。

劣质煤油的刺鼻味道、煤渣的焦臭、铁锈的腥味、汗水的酸臭、衣襟上陈旧的油霉味、口腔里残留的大蒜与黑麦面包发酵的酸味，工人们混杂在一块的各种味道热烘烘地往脸上扑，晦暗的煤油灯下，人们挤在一起红着眼目不转睛地盯着简陋木栏里搏斗的选手，嘶吼着要求把对手撕成碎片。

而场地中央，脱光了上半身的刺客如饥饿的豹子般出手狠辣，如林中的雨燕般身姿灵活，面对数人围攻依然游刃有余。他一个错身避开身后袭来的拳头，顺势抓住一人的胳膊将对方拽得一趔趄，肘击便紧随其后，干净利落地解决掉一个。雅各布接住迎面而来的直拳，揪着漏洞窜到对方面前，抓起来者的衣领就是一个膝袭，将对方揍得昏头昏脑，眼冒金星。或是对着空有蛮力的笨拙壮汉，给他狠狠来上一拳，在对方本就油腻腻的丑脸上再多添一点修补色。雅各布轻车熟路地应对着各种来势凶猛的攻击，这条滑腻的银白游鱼从容地穿梭在众人间，没让任何一个拳头落到他身上。

真是令人怀念的场景。罗斯欣赏着雅各布胸前的纹身，振翅欲飞的乌鸦在年轻白皙的胸膛上起伏，被汗水浸润得闪闪亮亮。

“嘿，尊敬的麦克斯韦尔·罗斯先生。”一个带着滑稽高礼帽的蓝色人影蹦到罗斯面前，是托平，“您好些日子没来了，难得大驾光临，要不要下场来一局？我坐庄。”

罗伯特·托平，伦敦地下拳场的所有人，前马戏团雇员，一个热衷于坐庄的赌徒。哪怕时隔多年他仍然穿着那身艳丽滑稽的衣服，似乎仍眷恋着在马戏团里过活的日子。

“下注。”罗斯指向雅各布，“我赌他会赢。”

“除了这位新人，今天还有不少选手在等着上场呢，罗斯阁下。”托平暗示道。

“我赌他会赢。”罗斯将一枚硬币抛给托平，“而且他会赢到最后。”

“一先令？”负责人诧异于他异于平日的出手拮据。

“只是猜谜游戏，亲爱的托平。”

“好极了好极了，我那给猫咪们铲屎的老朋友，你越来越有史塔瑞家的风范了。”

“你也不赖，不会变戏法的魔术师。”

这场拳赛对刺客来说更像是一场快节奏的舞会，矫健有力的舞者在风雨中伸展每一寸肢体，每一寸肌肉的律动都击打在心弦。所有的光都漂浮在他身边，他早已是这舞池里绝对的王者。

所以罗斯理所应当地赢了赌局，回报是两先令零五便士，值得来杯老艾尔庆贺。

看，赌博就是这么一本万利的生意。要么一飞冲天，要么一无所有。

而那些畅快的赌徒与拳手们会选择将剩下的黑夜花费在伦敦大大小小的酒馆间，混着啤酒的麦芽香气与劣质烟草的呛人味道。我们的弗莱先生自然也不例外。

当罗斯踏足玛丽的小酒馆时，正是一波人流散去的时刻，只有被啤酒涂抹得斑斑驳驳的地板记录下适才熙攘的盛况，角落里的牌局也已近尾声，伴随着懊恼的低吼，赢家的战利品在破布口袋里叮当作响。

只有吧台上的刺客还举着酒杯。即使一整桶爱尔啤酒也不一定能醉倒一个码头汉子，但大量酒液的摄入已经让雅各布的两颊染上迷蒙的红晕。

“晚上好，玛丽。给我和这位先生，各来一杯波特。”

直到壮硕的老板娘将一大杯褐色酒液推到雅各布面前，他才正式注意到身边多出来的奇怪男人，即使对方打扮得和城市中任何一个游走在街头的伦敦绅士别无二致，但雅各布依然感受到了对方身上某些尖锐的品质，可惜他被过量酒精所麻痹的警戒神经现在已经昏沉入睡，雅各布只是向对方好奇地挑了挑眉毛，等待对方开口。

“庆祝我们今晚的共同胜利，您在拳场的表现真是令人过目难忘。”罗斯向雅各布举杯示意。

看来是今天将赌资压在自己身上的某个幸运儿。

“小意思。”雅各布从容地接下这杯酒，眉眼间藏着掩饰不住的得意。两只铁皮酒杯在空中碰撞出契合的声音。带着麦芽与焦糖甜香的酒液滑入喉间，三种啤酒混合的醇厚滋味弥漫在唇齿间而更加锐利的酒精味再次冲击大脑，令他愈加昏沉。

“那些码头工人有时候也是天才的创作家……”男人在他耳边的声音浅浅地有些模糊。至于之后两人说了什么，一概不知。甚至此次会面也在过量酒精的作用下从刺客的记忆中被抹去。

而翌日，早起的管家就接到了一个新任务。

“刘易斯！将这封信送到刺客们的火车上。”

看来他这位任性的主人又想出了什么新的游戏方式。

索性刺客如约而至。

“我是来找罗斯阁下的。”那个朝气蓬勃的年轻人出现在门口。

“武器呢？”刘易斯打量着对方。

“不了，谢谢你，我自己有。”雅各布的微笑里藏着利刃出鞘的威胁。

“你最好安份点，先生。跟我来。”比起让危险分子带刀入内，刘易斯认为还是将罗斯的客人拒之门外这件事更危险一点。

当麦克斯韦尔·罗斯尊贵的小客人出现在剧院时，好戏就正式上演了。

“所以说我们合作把史塔瑞打倒吧，你意下如何？”

“我不确定这么做好不好……”年轻人口中说着为难的话，语气里却是满满的跃跃欲试。

“哈！朋友，要是我没让你好好教训一下史塔瑞，你大可冲进这间戏院亲手杀了我。”麦克斯韦尔·罗斯向他的合作者保证。

“这么做你能得到什么好处？”伦敦的商店从不提供免费的午餐。

“我想大概是和伦敦最英勇的人一起找点乐子的机会吧。”年长者的恭维听起来很是顺耳。

“好，我答应你。”

于是铁皮酒杯再次碰撞出契合的声音。

“刘易斯！备妥马车！”兴奋不已的罗斯，恨不得立刻飞到目的地，“可以走了吧？”这太令人期待了，与这位年轻人一起行动，圣殿骑士和刺客一起合作，某种挑战禁忌的快感支配了他。

“我以为你和史塔瑞的目的是一致的，你们之间发生什么事了？”在前往目的地的马车上，刺客道出了他的疑惑。

“哦，你知道的，他要我帮忙训练他的帮派老大，但那家伙真是令人厌恶。”尤其是发脾气的时候，罗斯有时怀疑史塔瑞那两撇胡子会不会在某天直挺挺地竖起来。

“的确如此。”雅各布表示赞同。

“一切都是为了自由啊，雅各布，夺走自由是一种十恶不赦的罪过，这么做根本就抹杀了我们的人性。”他感到自己正在城中枯萎，身上的枷锁在蚕食他的血肉，而赤裸的本我正被关在愈渐狭小的囚笼里，躁动着想要冲出胸腔。

他们的计划是偷走圣潘克拉斯火车站里史塔瑞的炸药。将那里弄成一团混乱吧，雅各布·弗莱，释放他们的天性吧，麦克斯韦尔·罗斯暗自兴奋着。

听着火车站中隐隐传来的爆炸声，年长的叛逆者忍不住对身边的人说道：“刘易斯，他可真是太迷人了，自信而不可预测，一盒你永远不知道下一口是什么味道的巧克力。”

“那是黑鸦帮的帮主，阁下。”万一哪天这火就燎到自己身上了呢。

“看见那些乌鸦了吗，刘易斯。”罗斯示意他看向那些时常盘旋在屋顶上的飞鸟，“我想要一只，我也就想要一只。”

罗斯对刘易斯说道：“你知道的，我对美的挑剔，我只会要全伦敦最漂亮的那一只，哪怕他比一般的乌鸦难以驯服。但我实在有些按耐不住了，所以我希望明早它能出现在我面前。”主人向他的仆人下达了新的命令。

“我明白了，阁下。”森蚺会对他的感兴趣的猎物穷追不舍，而当这种蛇类魇足的时候它们又会变得懒散而无害。所以只要顺从他，便能够在他身边拥有一席之地。

雅各布的动作轻灵而迅捷。

麦克斯韦尔·罗斯站在屋顶上，看着列车缓缓驶入车站。他的合作者带着胜利的果实顺利归来。男孩从史塔瑞手里薅到的炸药装了满满一火车，罗斯兴致勃勃地计划着将它们用于他与男孩的新游戏，以至于告别都有些心不在焉。

当然，他没忘记递出下一张邀请函，“别忘了以后再来找我。”亲爱的雅各布。

罗斯处理掉整车炸药花了不少时间。在面对史塔瑞的怒火时，麦克斯韦尔·罗斯这位称职的演员展现出了十足的职业素养，在史塔瑞的指示下暴徒帮封锁了圣潘克拉斯沿线的各个站点。

神奇的是，那些炸药就像落入湖中的雨滴一般，消失得无影无踪。

【迦太基的国王啊，你的土地光芒万丈。暴风雨正从泥土中诞生。】

……

雅各布来的时候罗斯正在欣赏笼子里的乌鸦。

“雅各布！它可真是漂亮啊，不是吗？”烛光下，麦克斯韦尔·罗斯脸上的疤痕犹如一条藏在阴影里的蛇，蜿蜒在他的脸颊上。

“哼？”雅各布挑眉看向对方，对这意味深长的话语不置可否。

但罗斯很快转移了话题，“我已经为我们计划好完美的第二次出游行程了。”自然得仿佛刚才从未发生过任何事。

“是吗？”

“我们得去‘借’点东西。”罗斯向他发出预告，“而史塔瑞的三名心腹就快要人间蒸发了。”如同落入湖中的雨滴一样的人间蒸发。

“你这狡猾的恶棍。”未知的新奇冒险勾起了刺客的兴趣，尤其还是在给史塔瑞找麻烦方面。

“哦！而且我这次要跟着去，没道理让你把所有的风头都抢走。走吧，去搭我的马车。”罗斯兴冲冲地呼唤着刘易斯，准备即刻出发。

笼子里的乌鸦扑棱着翅膀试图冲出笼外，却无功而返。雅各布·弗莱看着笼中囚鸟，冥冥中似乎嗅到了某些不一样的东西。

“雅各布，我们的马车在等着我们。”罗斯的催促打断了刺客的思考，他随即便将这件事抛在了脑后。

他们驾驶的马车在伦敦飞驰，车轮碾过的路程比他们共处的光阴更长。

“这些为史塔瑞效力的懦弱笨蛋把自己关在自己所筑成的监狱之中，这一点真的是非常可惜。”路过一处被捣毁的圣殿骑士旧址时，罗斯发出感叹。

“所以他们本来可以建立起帮派吗？”刺客问。

“不，当然不是。”罗斯笑道，“若这份权力永无转手的机会，为什么要建立帮派呢？我才不会限制他们的自由，这么做有失格调。”

“哦，你说你不会这么做是吧？那你的鸟又怎么说？”雅各布抓住对方话语中的矛盾反问道。

但圣殿骑士只是笑而不答。因为一旦打开笼子它就会飞走啊，雅各布，除非它不再想要离开笼子。

一旦史塔瑞打开他们的笼子，他就会被来自各方的对手吞吃殆尽，就像面对刚出笼的饥兽。所以喂养那种凶兽要格外小心，满足他们的同时又要使他们保持饥饿，保持对来自主人的食物的欲望，这样他们才会听话，光靠鞭子的惩戒是不够的。罗斯对此经验十足，他能使百兽之王顶起滑稽的大号彩球，也能让山林之主优雅地钻过火圈。

这就是暴徒帮存在的意义——史塔瑞手中的一柄鞭子。

但终有一天他会不再需要这柄鞭子。因为等到那时，所有人都会认为囚禁他们的伦敦就是他们所追求的自由本身。到那时，打开笼子的行为就会被认为是恩赐而不是理所应当，甚至会变成以为自己被抛弃的恳求，乞求重回名为伊甸的囚笼。

谈话在国家美术馆前转向新的方向。虽然不知道哈蒂·卡德瓦拉德小姐有什么神通，但习惯独自行动的雅各布还是将罗斯留在了马车上。“让马车掉个头等货物抵达，我应该不用花太久的时间就能搞定。”

不过当雅各布将这只狡猾的老鼠从下水道中揪出来的时候，她首先害怕的是史塔瑞找上门来。“告诉史塔瑞先生，他很快就会收到下一件艺术品。”

“不是史塔瑞先生派我来的。”但雅各布打破了对方的幻想。

“那是谁？”

“麦克斯韦尔·罗斯向您问好。”

以至于今日罗斯与哈蒂·卡德瓦拉德小姐的见面有些不太合拍。

“哇，卡德瓦拉德小姐！这真是令人愉悦的惊喜啊！”乌鸦叼回了他想要的球。

“史塔瑞阁下会找你算账的，罗斯！”

“哈！我就希望他这么做！”麦克斯韦尔·罗斯开心极了。

“我以为暴徒帮的首领应该坐拥美人，豪饮美酒，十指还戴满了金戒指。”但没想到是一位看似普通的剧院经理人。在前往圣詹姆斯公园的路上，雅各布挑起话头。

“每个出色的罪犯都得将不法所得投资在某个地方，那还有什么方法比投资一些休闲娱乐地点，藉此转移所有人的注意力来得更好？”就像这些散落在城中的酒馆，或多或少挽救了统治阶级。当无产者们越沉迷大杯啤酒与花式扑克时，统治者们就越高枕无忧。

“哦，少来了，你不会告诉我，你对广受欢迎的表演所带来的成就感不感兴趣吧？那掌声和赞美呢？你完全都不在意观众的评语吗？”雅各布反讥道。

“啊，这确实很难否认，观众与我都能乐在其中。”罗斯道，“但当我第一次看到哈姆雷特时，我为之狂喜，而当我第一千零一次看到他时，即使是抬抬眼皮我都觉得疲惫。”

“这是什么喜新厌旧的新形容。”

“它们无法驯服我，或者说它们被我打败了。”罗斯说，“失败者没有价值可言。”

“那么你会被我‘打败’吗？”

“当然——”雅各布从不会在游戏结束前认输，“不会！”

没错，就是这样，我亲爱的男孩，所以你才如此迷人。

“啊，公园到了。史塔瑞的警卫头子本杰明·莱福斯就住在这里！背叛他的人都会无预警地失踪。”而端掉了他，史塔瑞的身边就少了一块盾牌。

本杰明·莱福斯，麦克斯韦尔·罗斯的老对家。同样是为史塔瑞·克劳福德打工，只要蛋糕上写着史塔瑞的名字，下面这些人谁多咬了一口，谁少分了一份，他并不在意，甚至饶有兴致地欣赏着他们的争斗，就好比欣赏斗兽场中相互撕咬的鬣狗。罗斯鄙夷莱福斯像条狗一样舔舐史塔瑞的鞋尖，而莱福斯看不惯罗斯像条蛇一样的虚伪。

“听起来我们很快就会变成朋友。”刺客兴致勃勃的跳下车，一头撞进危险中。

好在公园的树荫为雅各布提供了不少掩护，罗斯在公园外的楼顶上欣赏着刺客优美的演出。潜行，隐藏，在死角位置干脆利落地解决麻烦，如果此时他手中有一杯酒，必然会为雅各布举杯庆贺。雅各布顺利地将那家伙带到罗斯面前。

“我最喜欢的莱福斯！能再见到你真是太好了！”

“下地狱去吧，罗斯！”莱福斯咒骂着。

“你就乖乖待在后面吧。”可惜日出之前他就要陷入长眠啦。作为胜利者的罗斯，一点都不在意失败者的愤懑。

“替你工作的刘易斯是谁啊？”取回车夫身份的刺客，继续刚才的话题。他对与麦克斯韦尔·罗斯有关的事物产生了兴趣。

“哈！他是个怪人对吧？他是在几年前来找我的。”

像今天这般阳光明媚的日子是少见的，大雨如注才是这座城市的常态。麦克斯韦尔·罗斯遇见刘易斯的那天，不是什么遭逢节庆的特殊日子，就连天气也是雾都最平平无奇的阴雨绵绵。唯一特殊的，大概就是他忘了带伞。

“请允许我为您撑伞，罗斯阁下。”一个暴徒帮打扮的汉子站了出来，而他那些不想陪伴暴徒的同僚们暗自松了口气。

早先的大雨冲刷掉了石板上的马粪与污泥，行人从水洼边路过，未曾给自己的倒影留下一点关注。有屋檐下躲雨的孩子想伸出沾着灰泥的小手向两人讨要一点零钱，却被稍大些的同伴所制止。麦克斯韦尔·罗斯，在此地扬名已久。

雨水和大雾隔开了路上的人与人，他者不过是隔着水帘望见的一道阴影。

“我似乎没在之前见过你。”罗斯说到。

“我叫刘易斯，在一个月前刚刚加入帮派，阁下。”

“外乡人？”

“来自威塞克斯。”

“伦敦是个带着面具的城市，十多年前我去而复返，发现它们都一样，人也一样。”罗斯望着泰晤士河上滑动的汽船，“不是有求于我，就是有用于我。”那么你是哪一种？

“我只是想您或许需要一个管家，阁下。”

“你说得对。”罗斯看向门外的人，“进来吧。”

“从今天起你就是这里的管家了。”

只要对胃口，罗斯并不在意对方是什么人。他自信哪怕对方手里有一把塞满子弹的左轮手枪，他也能在开枪前将对方一击毙命。

大浪淘金也是一场豪赌。赌赢了就是前路通畅任君驰骋，赌输了子弹穿心从头来过。幸运的是，刘易斯赌赢了。

“他总是板着脸。”雅各布不自觉地对罗斯吐露真心。

“但总是很有礼貌 。”罗斯对他的管家很是满意，“而且他还有很多其他才能。”以后你会见到的，我亲爱的男孩。

“我该去找谁？”小乌鸦已经对这种巡回游戏十分熟练了。

“切斯特·斯怀伯尔尼。白天他是个警察，但一到晚上就是个小偷了。只要将他从组织里铲除，你就能切断史塔瑞和警察之间的联系。”

警察里也有史塔瑞的人，雅各布感叹道：“能掩饰自己的身份这么久，他一定是个高手。”

“男孩，他的确很厉害。”罗斯笑道，“欢迎来到苏格兰场。”伦敦警察厅，全英格兰最野蛮的地方。

虽然斯怀伯尔尼还有些用处，但罗斯已经不想再与他周旋了，不如送给他心爱的男孩玩耍。

“切斯特！”罗斯向他的同僚打招呼。

“罗斯？好久不见。”依然一头雾水的斯怀伯尔尼稍稍放下了悬着的心。

“你的本性完全展现出来了，真是遗憾。”但他打破了他的幻想，“现在，你给我乖乖待在后面吧。”真是抱歉了，亲爱的切斯特，你的戏剧生涯结束了。

看看，他们收获颇丰。

罗斯跳上船与他的男孩道别：“干得好，记得到阿尔罕布拉宫找我，我有更多有趣的计划等你一起进行！”

黑夜中会发生很多事，而睡梦中的人早已乘坐长船在梦境长河上漂流。但阿尔罕布拉剧院永远有一盏灯亮着。

“结束了？”罗斯欣赏着手中的工艺品问道。

“莱福斯交代了克劳福德那个秘密工厂的位置。”刘易斯又补充道，“他们都已经离开了。”

“干的不错，辛苦你了刘易斯。”罗斯向他展示手中的雕像，“现在来放松一下，欣赏欣赏我们的战利品。”

雪白的雕像被雕刻成女神的模样，暖黄的灯光抹在象牙表面就仿佛这座雕像被赋予了生命，灵韵从内里散发出来，在肌肤表层呼吸。只是她的双足仍被禁锢在岩石中，令人不禁想要替她剥离掉那些碍事的岩石。

“它很漂亮，阁下。”但她还只是一座雕像。

“这是伽拉泰亚。”罗斯将雕像放回桌上，离远了望着它。“塞浦路斯的国王皮革马利翁不恋慕凡间女子，于是穷尽心血雕刻了一座象牙雕像来描绘他心中的完美情人，为她取名伽拉泰亚。”

“毫无疑问，他爱上了伽拉泰亚，要说，谁能不爱上一个可着自己心意来创造的人呢。但她只是一座冷冰冰的雕像，不是人，他只能望着她，看不到她说话，听不见她唱歌，爱恋让他想向情人索求更多，于是皮革马利翁向阿芙洛狄忒祈祷，祈祷爱神能赋予伽拉泰亚生命，拯救他痛苦的灵魂。”

“最后，阿芙洛狄忒为他所动，赐予伽拉泰亚生命，令他们结为夫妻。”罗斯不带什么感情地吐露故事结局。

“多美的故事啊。”罗斯说道，“但史塔瑞可不是因为她的美而想要得到她。”

“带着故事的艺术品能卖更多钱。他，他们干过很多次这样的犯罪，盗窃那些艺术品，然后卖掉，美在他们那里就是伦敦银行账户上的数字。”

【古老的歌谣仍在街头传唱。伦敦商人，衣衫猩红。】

“啊，跟我来，亲爱的，我有东西想让你看看。”在雅各布按下剧院的门把手之前，巢穴中的兽类已经迫不及待地从洞口探出脑袋。

“所以，这次我们要去哪？”雅各布熟练地挥舞着马鞭。

“史塔瑞的工厂，他们在那里为他的军队制造武器。”罗斯回答道。那是他新找到的好地方。

“世界上不公不义的事情太多了，我们得把这些事情消灭殆尽才行。”

马车离那栋红色屋顶的建筑愈来愈近。嘿，其实也没差，罗斯想，那片属于史塔瑞的红色屋顶和属于其他人的红色屋顶，本质上也没什么两样，都是一样的糟糕透顶。

“就是有史塔瑞这种以一己私利打造世界的人，我们才没办法梦想自己的未来。”罗斯说道，“所以我们得要——”但他随即闭上了嘴巴，拒绝向刺客透露后续。

直到他们爬上那一大片绵延如荒原的红色屋顶。

【冰原。冰下燃烧着红色的火，凝冻的火，被锁住的火。】

“这里可真是烂透了。”无论是刺鼻的硫磺火药味还是弥漫在四周的烟尘都令雅各布感到不适。

“你得要看到事物的本质才行，亲爱的雅各布。”罗斯向他的男孩展示新的游戏场，“这里是其中一座史塔瑞的工厂。安装炸药，我们来把这里炸个片甲不留。一起行动吧。”只要炸毁这里的工厂就能斩断一大片圣殿骑士的武器链，史塔瑞将会失去他的火药自由。

孩子们细小灵活的手指能伸入子弹壳内部将火药填充完美，而雇佣一个童工所花费的工钱不足一个成年人的四分之一。那些漠视道德的工厂通常很乐意使用童工，而那些孩子或是他们的父母也愿意将自己的孩子送进工厂或是赶到街边乞讨或是做些能拿到钱的工作，好换些口粮或是房租度日。

“一切都准备妥当了。”雅各布的动作很快，从史塔瑞火车上劫来的炸药终于有了它们的用武之地。

“完美！让我们展开行动吧！”罗斯转身对下属们喊道：“退后！”

“准备——”点火。

“等等！”雅各布看到一个男孩走进了那座工厂，“里面还有孩子。”

“难道你以为是空的吗？”罗斯诧异道，“我亲爱的雅各布，史塔瑞雇用这些童工来制造商品，我们必须摧毁他的生产线。”即使他们活了下来，史塔瑞也不会放过他们，即使他们逃过了暴徒帮的怒火也会被塞进新的工厂。

雅各布恼怒道：“但不是用这样的方式！”

“为什么不呢？只要我喜欢，有什么不可以！”罗斯不解。

“很快你就会知道什么是自由的感觉，就跟我一样。”罗斯并不在乎那些人，转向暴徒帮下令：“点燃引信吧，各位。”

面对罗斯的一意孤行，雅各布选择用自己的方式阻止他。

“你到底在不满些什么？”他感到男孩在一步步离他远去。

“我们不能再这样胡闹下去了，罗斯。”雅各布看着他的眼睛说道，随后转身扑进了火海。

雅各布·弗莱是认真的，麦克斯韦尔·罗斯也是。

罗斯望着男孩离他而去的背影，风与热浪正撩起刺客轻盈的衣摆。

“不。”他呢喃道，“我们不会了。”结束了。

悲哀与失落带着他的愉悦一齐跌落。

自由是无关道德的东西，绝对自由意味着人离开了一切束缚，哪怕上帝也不复存在，面对世界，人将无所畏惧。刺客们所寻找的教义，不正是以自由为目的吗。但在这样一个世界自由是一件奢侈品，并非人人可得。

罗斯曾以为对方是这座城市里唯一能飞出笼外的飞鸟，而现在他发现这鸟儿已经被险恶的笼子勾住了脚踝，不久也将坠入深渊。他所爱的那只乌鸦其实不过是一道虚无缥缈的影子，他们在一起愈久，他勾画的影子就愈清晰愈庞大，这虚影笼罩着这个年轻的男孩，黑鸦帮的帮主，雅各布·弗莱。

罗斯曾以为他们是同类，直到雅各布用刀尖划开了这层表象。他凝望男孩从虚妄下露出的金绿色眼睛，却又重新爱上了他。

是啊，他又如何能不爱他呢。男孩从没在他面前掩饰过自己的真实。他的真实与他的幻想共同织就了他的爱人。

他依然会爱上他。爱上虚妄，也爱上真实。

我的伽拉泰亚，我最亲爱的雅各布。

我最亲爱的雅各布啊，伦敦，这日不落的光之城，这世界的中心却是一座囚笼，一座弥漫着死亡与恶臭的都城。贵族们蒙上双眼瑟缩在花园中，威斯敏斯特的天空湛蓝如洗，他们看不到灰色的城市上空漂浮着的那些亡者的孤魂。而像史塔瑞·克劳福德那样的人，他们是从金币堆里爬出来的恶龙，但圣乔治早已作古在风中，看着吧，亲爱的，你的努力只是一场徒劳。你以为只要把刀刃刺入他们的心脏就可以了吗，不不不，规则是不会死的，那驾临所有人类之上的王座上只放着一枚金币，你又如何用刀杀死金币呢。人，早就被赶下了王座，你，我，他，他们，都是王座下的奴隶。

唯一藐视它的只有被放逐的酒神。

我最亲爱的雅各布啊，暂时救下这些孩子又能怎样呢，这些人从降生就被定好了结局。离开那些雇佣童工的工厂，他们就去街道上乞讨、跑腿、偷窃或是捡拾垃圾。有幸活下来的，在合适的年龄进入工厂或是码头，在螺钉与煤油间为生存耗尽青春，他或许会拥有或暂时拥有一个女人，然后在某场经济危机或是雇主某个荒谬的理由下失去工作，挂着牌子游荡在街头自己出卖自己。街道上，未来、现在和过去并肩而行。他们除了自已一无所有，即使拥有也不过是暂时的欢愉，人只不过是维持这座城市运转的工具，那些桥洞下瑟缩挣扎的东西和臭水沟里的老鼠没有孰贵孰贱。白喉，霍乱，痢疾，肺痨，即使是泰晤士河的河水都能轻易夺走他们的生命。

圣殿骑士团和兄弟会？亲爱的，你如何分开一枚硬币的正反两面呢，杀死圣殿骑士的工厂主换上兄弟会的盟友，又有何分别，只要他们想生存下来，人们依然一无所有。

我最亲爱的雅各布啊，伦敦是一座囚笼，一座用黄金打造的囚笼，里面关着的没有人，也没有美。只有死亡与恶在相互倾吞。

这世界需要一场洪水。

神已经离开，所以我们得要自己去完成。

罗斯突然想做些什么，就像古典三幕剧所遵循的黄金法则——三一律，既然这场冒险从阿尔罕布拉开始，那么就在阿尔罕布拉结束吧。

终日盘旋在伦敦塔的乌鸦降落在红色的屋顶像是散场的剧院，空无一人。

……

雅各布目送那些孩子远去，却在离开前迎接了意外来客，刘易斯。

“先生，这是罗斯阁下送您的礼物。”完成任务的管家先生准备离开，却又在离开前忍不住向雅各布递出一条忠告。

“我得忠告您，弗莱阁下，要是罗斯对一个人不满，他绝对会迁怒到旁人身上。”

罗斯送来的精致木盒里摆放着一封信件：

我最亲爱的雅各布，唉，我们一起冒险的日子似乎得告一段落了。虽然相处很短暂，但依然留下了难忘的回忆，希望你日后一切顺利。

诚挚的祝福你，  
马克斯韦尔敬上。

附注：今天晚上我举办了一场表演，到时候全伦敦的人都会躬逢其盛，在此附上你的邀请函。

雅各布看到了属于他的邀请函——一只僵死的乌鸦，一个再明显不过的隐喻。他似乎能从它身上见到罗斯的笑，带着杀机与兴奋的狞笑。

疯子。

麦克斯韦尔·罗斯是个疯子。

如果今晚他不到场，罗斯绝对会杀掉在场的所有人。

……

入夜。

白教堂区早已灯火零星而河岸街仍亮如白昼，尤其是今晚的阿尔罕布拉剧院。

“各位先生，各位女士，欢迎来到阿尔罕布拉剧院！”主办者热情地招呼着它的来访者。

三层大剧院高挑的屋顶与牌匾犹如罗斯向过去复仇的旗帜，他真是爱极了这里，像是巨龙与它沉睡的宝库。今夜他最喜欢的一件宝贝也将被纳入其间。他为他的宝贝乌鸦精心打造了一座笼子，这里到处铺着山毛榉地板与天鹅绒毯，还有他为小乌鸦准备的玩具们。

“今夜，只此一晚，我们有一场非常特别的表演，名称叫《骗子乌鸦》。”没错，骗子乌鸦，一个自由骗子。

又一次踏上阿尔罕布拉的品红地毯，雅各布对这里的地形熟悉无比，又对这里陌生异常。

他从未见过这样的阿尔罕布拉剧院。灯火与熙攘的人群，烟草与浓重的香粉气息，人们拥挤在一块像剖开一条鲑鱼所见到的鱼籽。

“雅各布，亲爱的男孩，今天晚上是献给你的。”罗斯已经感觉到了雅各布到来的气息。他为他亲爱的男孩精心筹备的好戏正式拉开帷幕。

那么，让我们先来玩一局捉迷藏吧，亲爱的。

他知道那些带着金色面具的人正在一个个倒下。麦克斯韦尔·罗斯饶有兴致地猜测着替身的死状，毒杀？背刺？还是锁喉？又或者是什么新鲜的花样？刺客们的杀人手法总是令罗斯感到新奇有趣，至少在这方面他们一直是同类。

“那猎人正追寻着自己的欲望而非我。”他挑逗着隐藏在黑暗里的乌鸦，“只是尝鲜，不是吗，如同暴遣天物。”令他们的合作止于一次源于对方不满的争执。刺客奔向火场的背影灼烧着他的心脏，莎乐美能亲吻到爱人的唇瓣却得不到他的拥抱。

而愤怒火焰正迫切的需要品尝到鲜血的味道。

失去所有替身的正主走上台前向对手挑衅。

“哈哈哈！各位先生，各位女士，我想向你们这些勇敢的人举杯致敬，感谢你们今晚与我们一起庆祝生命以及——”主办者的嘴角咧开一个恶作剧得逞的弧度，“死亡！”

那些平庸无趣的人们尖叫着，慌乱地想要逃离这恐怖的死亡陷阱。但罗斯又怎么会愿意让他的道具们轻易离场呢。“继续。”他吩咐着，“把他们都烧焦吧！”

“哈哈哈！换你走下一步了，我亲爱的雅各布。”他就站在舞台中央，像希律王驾临他的宝座。

火焰向四周喷射，火苗张牙舞爪地扑向惊慌失措的人群。

“烧吧！烧吧！烧吧！”

火光中他瞥见某个雨燕般的黑影一晃而过，轻灵而迅捷。

嘿，亲爱的，来吧，快来。

我已等不及向你献上心脏。

我已等不及吻到你的唇上。

—END—

【Maybe 1】

雅各布从未对杰克讲过关于罗斯的任何事，但他意识到有一个人曾经在他的导师心中停留。他不知道对方是男是女，也不知道那片废墟里发生过什么。人们告诉他，那里曾是一座剧院，剧院的主人和他的产业一同烧毁在某个夜晚，有些人死了，也有些人活了下来。

雅各布并没有什么特别的习惯，只是偶尔路过那里时，会向围墙里扔一朵随手摘的雏菊，像是某种仪式，又像是某种漫不经心的兴趣。杰克想知道些什么，但无人知晓，雅各布也不会告诉他。又过了几年有开发商买下了那边的土地，覆盖着杂草、青苔和藤蔓的废墟被人们清理干净，新的建筑拔地而起。

后来雅各布就不摘花了。

日光下，伦敦永远是座年轻的城市。

哈利路亚。

【Maybe 2】

“爷爷，这是什么？”小迪莉娅指着书柜上的玻璃罩问道。

明亮的罩子里静静地站着一只乌鸦标本，干枯的黑色花瓣躺在它脚下。

“一件故人的遗物。”雅各布随口说道。

“午觉时间到啦，你该休息一下了。”他抱起仍对玻璃罩好奇的小女孩走出书房，“来吧，迪莉娅，和爷爷一起打个盹。”


End file.
